Tamarsapien
Tamarsapiens are native to the planet Zyfare, as they are a distinct, human-like species of Zyfarian, but most moved to Tamara, their newer home planet. Tamarsapiens tend to have many Zyfarian traits, since they are a distant species of Zyfarian, but most have more human characteristics, such as human-like eyes, shorter arms, longer legs, narrower jaws, hair, and peach colored skin. Zyfarian traits include the long ears and the tail, as well as internal functions such as the stomachs, heart chambers, blood, and immune system. Female tamarsapiens ussually have pink, purple, or blue hair, as well as any human hair color, where as males only have blue, green, or brown hair. Culture The Tamarsapien's culture is very diverse from any other creature because they have a life style mainly dependent on living in the wilderness instead of cities they are capable of building. They dress in very casual clothing and eat simply what they can find, which is not harmful unless a Tamarsapien is entering one of its two cocoonalization stages, when it needs an extremely high amount of food to stay healthy. The Tamarsapien's way of communicating is not extremely advanced, as they do not make their sentences long and detailed like many humans do. They are capable of learning almost any language with the IQ of humans, but their language has not advanced in the past 200 Earth years (that's 2000 Tamarsapien years) and it does not seem as if it will advance soon. Tamarsapiens are often seen with three red dots in the center of their foreheads, right above their noses, and it is commonly wondered how these became or why they have them. While the Tamarsapien is undergoing changes in its first cocoonization stage, the cocoon becomes attatched to the forehead in those three places, and therefore becomes a part of its body. This is to ensure that the cocoon does not fall off the body while it is still undergoing metamorphosis. It is also their way of reproduction. If the cocoon did fall off, it would result in a cross between the Quadrupedal Tamarsapien and the Adolescent Tamarsapien, which has happened before. Ussually, these crosses do not age and die soon. They are considered outcasts to the Tamarsapien society. Tamarsapiens usually live in the trees of Tamara and Zyfare. Their slender bodies, swift tails, and good eyesight help them climb very well. One of the Tamarsapien's favorite trees is the Bauxotine, a tree which produces a very sugary fruit. This is good because Tamarsapiens need high ammounts of sugar to regulate their blood, and, they just crave sugar. Life Cycle Tamarsapiens have a almost insect-like lifestyle, as they experience a similar metamorphosis system in which they mature. This is known as Stage Metamorphosis. Stage 1'': '''Quadrupedal Development - '''During Quadrupedal Development (also known as simply 'Quad Development'), the newborn Tamarsapien walks on all four limbs and appears to be very much like an animal, with fur and a long, whispy tail. The newborn Tamarsapien requires much food. Once the tamarsapien has finally processed all the food into energy, it begins the next part of it's life cycle. This stage is known as ''cocoonization. ''' Stage 2: Cocoonization - '''After the Tamarsapien has consumed and digested all it needs (which takes about three months), it begins to secrete a very thick substance onto the surface of the skin which hardens into a paper thin layer coating it's entire body. Inside this wrapping of translucent material, the Tamarsapien quickly induces into an unconscious state where it's body begins to change forms and mature. If something goes wrong and the Tamarsapien does not become unconscious, this stage can be extremely painful and cause intense damage to the mind and body. As the Tamarsapien matures, it grows into its fur which becomes hair, then it begins to grow rapidly. Its ears begin to grow long and pointy, and its tail thickens and becomes more like a Zyfarian's. Once the Tamarsapien has completed its first metamorphosis, which ussually takes about two weeks to a month to fully complete, its outer shell begins to peel off and it slowly becomes conscious. '''Stage 3: Adolescence - '''After the the Tamarsapien becomes conscious after its cocoonization, it often feels very sickly and will run a fever, vomit, and convulse for the next twenty-four hours because of the sudden changes in its body. Once these ill symptoms go away, the Tamarsapien appears to be about the age of a ten to thirteen year old human, and the Tamarsapien remains in this youth stage for several Earth years, slowly maturing like a normal human, until it finally appears to be about eighteen years old. '''Stage 4: Puberty - '''At this point, the Tamarsapien is mature enough to engage in its last transformation, the pubertal stage. The Tamarsapien begins to eat excessively again, and its body once again goes into a cocoonization state where it changes drastically, this time maturing to its full adulthood. This process changes its appearance from an eighteen year old to a twenty year old, and the Tamarsapien looks like this the rest of its life, not seeming to age at all. Although Tamarsapiens can live just as long as humans, they do not appear to age after their pubertal stage. '''Stage 5: Adulthood - '''The Tamarsapien has now reached its full state of growth, now appearing to be a twenty year old human. They do not seem to age through the rest of their lives. After living another thirty years like this, the Tamarsapien's body naturally begins to shut down. Unless it has died of an unnatural cause, the Tamarsapien passes away. Internal Functions A Tamarsapien typically has mostly human organs, but some traits come from their distant relative, the Zyfarian. For instance, Tamarsapiens have long ears and tails like Zyfarians. Their hearts have five chambers, rather than the average human's four. They have the Left Atrium, Right Atrium, Left Ventricle, Right Ventricle, and then something only Zyfarians and Tamarsapiens have: the Central Pump. The Central Pump is the very center of the heart and bulges out to one side noramally. This pumps blood harder than the other chambers, ensuring that the blood actually reaches the ears and the tail, because they are so narrow and long. Tamarsapiens have two stomachs which are capable of expanding, which is good for when they are about to enter a cocoonization stage. Because they eat so much at this stage in life, their stomachs expand and begin to work rapidly to digest and process the food twice the normal speed. This is another reason Tamarsapiens tend to vomit after coming out of their cocoonization stage. Because they need so much energy to transform their bodies, their blood is designed to hold high amounts of sugars that the Tamarsapien will often consume before undergoing metamorphosis. They eat certain fruits found on Zyfare with high amounts of Kalctose, a certain sugar that cannot be found on Earth. The blood contains special cells called Kalctose Prokaryotes, a scientific term for blood cells containing this sugar. Zyfarians and Tamarians both have these blood cells for eating their planet's fruit, and they are known as having blood type ZIR, which is the molecular structure of Kalctose. Tamarsapiens also have an advanced immunce system, like Zyfarians, which is used to not only prevent diseases known to man, but other illnesses such as the ones caused by mukin (see Crocodillian). Reproduction All Tamararians have three red dots on their foreheads after the first cocoonization stage, which not only marks that it has passed this stage, it also is a way to reproduce. When a male and a female begin to mate, these dots become bright red and the skin around them begins to force outward, causing three tiny tubes to be coming out of each of their heads. If they are allowed to connect (the male's tubes and the female's tubes, that is), genetic material will begin passing through through the tubes. Once the female has received nearly half of the male's genetic and mental material, they deattatch themselves from one another. In Greek Mythology Many, many years ago, back in Biblical times, the Queen Tamarsapien of that era was captured by the Crocodillians and, instead of being eaten, was taken to Earth. Now, he humans in Greece had been worshiping the Crocodillians for quite some time, and they called the Chief Crocodillian 'Hades' because he would demand human sacrifices for food, and the excess meat would go to his people. Because of the Queen's beauty, the Greeks gave her the name 'Aphrodite' and grew to worship her, also. The Queen enjoyed all the praise and stayed on Earth the rest of her life. However, her people back on Zyfare thought she had been murdered by the Crocodillians, and therefore elected a new Queen. ﻿